1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brackets utilized in the installation of pre-cast drain channels for surface water drainage. When graded ground is provided with engineered surface water drainage, a wide variety of pre-formed trench drains are available to choose from to simplify the drainage surface construction. Pre-formed channels offer design flexibility, ease of installation, and cost savings over hand forming methods. The channels are positioned sequentially, creating a continually shaped channel run. Installation of the channels requires them to be suspended or positioned in a drain trench usually secured to an adjacent concrete pour form or a structure to be embedded in the concrete. The channel must be secured in a rigidly fixed position so that it will maintain proper alignment and height during the concrete pour.
In a preferred method of pre-formed channel installation, concrete is poured into the drain trench to surround the bottom and sides of the channel so that the top of the channel is level with the top of the finished concrete drain surface. Reinforcing bar stock, rebar, is secured in position to be embedded in the concrete below and/or surrounding the channel. A bracket is secured to the rebar to hold the channel in position with respect to the rebar and thereby with respect to the finished drainage surface. Securing the channels to the rebar permits accurate alignment of the channels and prevents them from floating during the concrete pour. The bracket which secures the channel to the rebar, to hold the channel in position for the concrete pour, is the subject of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A primary type of installation bracket utilized for positioning a pre-formed channel in a drain trench preparatory to a concrete pour has a specialized configuration. A pair of uniquely formed securing clamps is positioned in opposing relation to engage lateral projections disposed on the sides of a pre-formed channel. The clamps are mounted on a U-shaped stand which is secured to the underlying rebar. The stand forms two upward projecting legs which serve to maintain the clamps at the proper height and keep the channels from floating during the concrete pour. A securing bolt, extending between the clamps and the two legs of the U-shaped stand, biases the securing clamps toward the sides of the channel and keeps the entire bracket attached to the channel. The lower crossbar of the U-shaped stand has a pair of holes to permit the stand to be mounted on a pair of upward projecting ends of rebar or studs mounted in the drain trench which is to be filled with concrete.
The present invention is an adjustable channel installation bracket. It comprises a support member having a pair of receptacles formed at the ends thereof for engaging a pair of free-standing positioning members. A means is provided for adjustably securing the support member to the positioning members. A pair of channel engagement plates are adjustably engaged to the support member for infinitely adjustable positioning therealong. The plates project perpendicularly from the support member and are formed for engaging a pre-formed channel The bracket includes a tensioning means for biasing the plates to capture a channel therebetween.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a new and novel bracket for securing pre-formed drain channels to structural rebar.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a design for a bracket for installing pre-formed channels which permits adjustable height positioning on the underlying and upward projecting supporting structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a design for a bracket for installing pre-formed channels which permits unlimited lateral movement of the side clamps for installing different width channels.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a design for a bracket which permits infinite lateral adjustment of the side clamps for permitting perfect lateral alignment of the successive channels.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a simplified design for a bracket for installing pre-formed channels which can be made from sheet and bar stock metal.
And it is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel bracket for installing pre-formed channels which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and does not require complex or costly machining tools.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent when the apparatus of the present invention is considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.